medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Zenkichi Hitoyoshi/Image Gallery
Zenkichi Manga Pictures Zenkichi Hitoyoshi.png|Zenkichi Hitoyoshi Zenkichi colored.png|Zenkichi colored. WSJ May 2009.jpg|Zenkichi and Medaka on the cover of Weekly Shōnen Jump. WSJ 2011 Vol. 43.jpg|Zenkichi, Kumagawa, and Medaka on the cover of Weekly Shōnen Jump. Volume1.jpg|Zenkichi and Medaka on the cover of Volume 1. Volume5.jpg|Zenkichi on the cover of Volume 5. Volume6.jpg|Zenkichi and Medaka on the cover of Volume 6. Volume7.jpg|The Student Council and Oudo on the cover of Volume 7. Volume10.jpg|Zenkichi, Medaka, Kumagawa, and Emukae on the cover of Volume 10. Chapter0.jpg|Zenkichi and Medaka on the cover of the Pilot Chapter. Chapter2.jpg|Zenkichi, Medaka, and Shiranui on the cover of Chapter 2. Chapter3.jpg|Zenkichi and Medaka on the cover of Chapter 3. Chapter4.jpg|Zenkichi and Medaka on the cover of Chapter 4. Chapter10.jpg|Zenkichi, Medaka, Shiranui, and Akune on the cover of Chapter 10. Chapter13.jpg|Zenkichi, Kikaijima, Medaka, and Akune on the cover of Chapter 13. Chapter29.jpg|An RPG-styled Student Council on the cover of Chapter 29. Chapter35.jpg|The Student Council on the cover of Chapter 35. Chapter79.jpg|Hitomi, Emukae, Zenkichi, and Kumagawa on the cover of Chapter 79. Chapter98.jpg|The completed Student Council on the cover of Chapter 98. Chapter118.png|Zenkichi and Medaka on the cover of Chapter 118. Zenkichi defeats Beppu.jpg|Zenkichi defeats Beppu in the Pilot Chapter. Zenkichi and Medaka as children.jpg|Zenkichi meets Medaka. Zenkichi gives Medaka her purpose.jpg|A young Zenkichi. Zenkichi while in Middle School.jpg|Zenkichi and others gang up on Akune during Middle School. Zenkichi declares he will not join the Student Council.jpg|Zenkichi declares he will not join the Student Council. Medaka's Speed.PNG|The Kendo Club stunned by Medaka's speed. Medaka preaches to the Kendo Club.jpg|Zenkichi standing by as Medaka preaches to the Kendo Club. A worn Zenkichi.jpg|A worn out Zenkichi. Kendo Club (minus Hyuga).jpg|Zenkichi stunned when the Kendo Club returns. Zenkichi defeats Hyuga.jpg|Zenkichi defeats Hyuga. Medaka hugs Zenkichi.jpg|Zenkichi is hugged by Medaka when he agrees to join the Student Council. Zenkichi as General Affairs Manager.jpg|Zenkichi in uniform. Zenkichi's style.png|Zenkichi's "unique" sense of style. After Medaka's Deduction.PNG|Zenkichi amazed by Medaka's deductive skills. Shiranui leads the Student Council to Isahaya.jpg|Zenkichi with Medaka and Shiranui. Looking at the dog.PNG|Zenkichi and Shiranui find Akizuki's dog. After the dog barks.PNG|Akizuki's dog's bark. Shiranui's joke.jpg|Zenkichi is not amused by Shiranui's joke. Zenkichi and the Dog.PNG|Zenkichi versus Akizuki's dog. The dog runs away from Medaka.PNG|Akizuki's dog runs away from Medaka. Zenkichi and a depressed Medaka.jpg|Zenkichi and a depressed Medaka. Shiranui's rule about ramen.jpg|Shiranui's rule about ramen. Kanoya meets with Zenkichi.jpg|Kanoya meets with Zenkichi. Zenkichi vs Kanoya.jpg|Zenkichi challenges Kanoya. Kanoya defeated.jpg|Zenkichi defeats Kanoya. Nabeshima approaches Zenkichi.jpg|Zenkichi approached by Nabeshima. Nabeshima overseeing Zenkichi's and Akune's match.jpg|Zenkichi versus Akune. Akune scores the first point.jpg|Akune scores the first point on Zenkichi. Zenkichi defeats Akune.jpg|Zenkichi defeats Akune. Zenkichi watering the flowers.jpg|Zenkichi watering the flowers. Shiranui describing Yatsushiro.jpg|Shiranui describes Yatsushiro to Zenkichi. The guys modeling.jpg|Zenkichi modeling with Akune. Yuubaru’s portrait of his models.jpg|Zenkichi in Yuubaru's painting. Shiranui describing the Swimming Club.jpg|Shiranui describes the Swimming Club to Zenkichi. An exhausted Zenkichi and Akune.jpg|An exhausted Zenkichi. Medaka address the assembled clubs.jpg|Medaka address the assembled clubs at teh swim meet. Zenkichi explaining the rules of the meet.jpg|Zenkichi explains the rules of the Club Battle Swim Meet. 20 Point High-Five.jpg|Zenkichi high-fives Akune. Zenkichi's and Akune's poor teamwork.jpg|Zenkichi's and Akune's poor teamwork. The Student Council's horse.jpg|Zenkichi as part of the Student Council's horse. Student Council Room.jpg|Zenkichi reading manga in the Student Council room with Kikaijima. Medaka and Akune find Zenkichi and Kikaijima in a compromising position.jpg|Zenkichi and Kikaijima in a compromising position. Chapter14.jpg|The Student Council in their modified uniforms. The Student Council with school appropriate uniforms.jpg|The Student Council with school appropriate uniforms. Zenkichi asks Onigase to cut Medaka some slack.jpg|Zenkichi asks Onigase to cut Medaka some slack.jpg Shiranui's speed eating.jpg|Shiranui scarfs down her food as Zenkichi watches. Onigase and Zenkichi handcuffed together.jpg|Onigase and Zenkichi handcuffed together. Onigase, Zenkichi, and Medaka handcuffed together.jpg|Onigase, Zenkichi, and Medaka handcuffed together. The Mokkin Team's bats are destroyed.png|The Mokkin Team's bats are destroyed. Yobuko sneaking up on Zenkichi.png|Yobuko sneaks up on Zenkichi. Hitomi reveals herself as Zenkichi’s mother.png|Akune discovers Hitomi's relation to Zenkichi. Hinokage's height in comparison to other characters.jpg|Zenkichi sitting beside Hinokage. Zenkichi carrying the titular suggestion box.jpg|Zenkichi carrying the suggestion box. Student Council's Battle Attire Red Model.jpg|The Student Council's Battle Attire Red Model. Zenkichi using Savate against Kumagawa.jpg|Zenkichi uses Savate against Kumagawa. Ajimu and Zenkichi in the classroom.jpg|Zenkichi and Ajimu in the dream classroom. Altered God Mode.jpg|Zenkichi helps defend Koga. Parasite Seeing.jpg|Zenkichi using Parasite Seeing. Type Mandragora.jpg|Zenkichi versus Emukae. Tsurubami stopping Zenkichi’s kick.png|Zenkichi’s kick stopped by Tsurubami. Banner.jpg|Zenkichi and Medaka Cast of Medaka Box.jpg|The cast of Medaka Box. Chapter116.png|The anime announcement. Chapter70.jpg|Results of the first popularity poll. Category:Images